Aquarium filtration systems typically utilize a trickle filter for biological filtration of aquarium water. Such filters are utilized for biological conversion of ammonia and nitrite without the production of large quantities of nitrate. Mechanically filtered or prefiltered aquarium water enters the trickle filter for biological filtration. As used herein, the term "prefiltered" water refers to aquarium water that has had particulate matter removed through mechanical filtration devices, but which has not been biologically filtered.
Trickle filters typically utilize a spray or aquarium water dispersion system in order to distribute prefiltered aquarium water over the biomedia. However, such spray systems require rotating bars having associated maintenance and operational problems. Such rotating bar systems do not provide a uniform dispersion of prefiltered aquarium water over the biomedia and spray aquarium water outside the filtration system which is undesirable.
A need has thus arisen for a trickle filter for an aquarium filtration system which provides for uniform distribution of prefiltered water over a biomedia without the requirement of moving parts and their associated maintenance and operational problems.